Sugar Confession
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: Everyone has a secret little desire, what you want to do with the one you loves. Fate Testarossa Harlaown is finally able to fullfill her most hidden fetishes with her belove Nanoha. This is a pure,fluffy,hot,smuty Love Story of our favourite two XD.
1. How to make a delicious Nanoha Cake!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or the character. This story is solely for entertainment purpose under **Fair Use**.

So please, enjoy you meal XD

* * *

><p><strong>How to make a delicious Nanoha Cake!<strong>

**By**

**Sha Yurigami**

_**Ingredients:**_

_2 (3.5 ounce) packages instant vanilla pudding mix _

_1 (8 ounce) container frozen whipped topping, thawed _

_3 cups milk _

_1 (16 ounce) package graham cracker squares _

_1 (16 ounce) package prepared chocolate frosting_

_Everything x20_

_**Directions:**_ _In a medium bowl, thoroughly blend the pudding mix, whipped topping, and milk.__Arrange a single layer of graham cracker squares on top of a naked Nanoha. Lay the crackers and evenly spread half of the pudding mixture over the crackers and Nanoha. Top with another layer of crackers and the remaining pudding mixture. Top with a final layer of graham crackers. _

_And while letting the cake chill on top of Nanoha you got the chance to splatter chocolate on her still uncovered skin._

_Dip her __toes__ into mold chocolate and enjoy her squeals until the chocolate cooled off a little._

_Now you can eat her to your hearts contend._

''Your kidding me right?'' Hayate said looking at the now dreaming Fate as if she wasn't of this world. She couldn't actually believe that the girl she knew since nine would be _'this_'perverted.

''I had to search for a recipe that didn't involve any baking or cooking.'' she laughed at which her friend slowly took her distance from the blond ''I don't want _my _Nanoha to have any injures. And this recipe was what I had wished for. It's a cake that doesn't involve baking, and I could even bring in one of my fetishes.'' her aura of pure joy and passion frightened Hayate even further.

Never once had she seen her friend like this. And never once had she seen such a ridiculous and erotic recipe. At the very least they would keep it in private.

''Do you also want a bite Hayate?'' Fate beamed at her, noticing the away moving brunette. Her ruby eyes shining like a morning star.

''N-n-No. Sorry but I still want to live tomorrow.'' she hesitantly said fearing that the blond only wanted to trap her. She had never once seen her friend with so much determination for an sexual adventure, and it certainly creeped her out.

''Oh really. I thought you wanted to try the recipe on Vita, but if you don't want it, I can still burn it.'' she stood up. And a dumbfounded Hayate was staggering behind her.

''I-I-I-I I WANT IT!''

… … …

Nanoha was quietly humming while she waited for her _Fate-chan_. ''My _Fate._'' even just saying the name of her closest person made her feel warm inside. Her heart was beating unstoppable. And she never wished for it to stop beating like that, whenever she thought of her significant other.

Even thought she wanted to just chat like they normally did that day two months ago.

Even thought her heart beat like crazy when her best friend suddenly kissed her. Looking into this pair of endless burgundy eyes, made her feel dizzy.

And then the words were spoken.

A gentle caress on her cheek, and the repeating of these words, like a mantra echoing in her mind. Warm wetness was dripping from her eyes, blood rushed into her cheeks, and she felt the heat in them rising.

_I love you_

And she drowned in a feeling she wanted to experience for her whole life. Nothing mattered right now, her hands reached up and slowly snaked around the blonds neck. Fearing that this moment was but a dream.

But it wasn't.

Her being carved for more.

Her mind seeking contact.

She couldn't think straight back then.

Their first time making love was on a flower field.

Sunflowers.

_I wait for you_

And she did wait.

Her cheeks were burning from the thought of their special unison she and Fate did nearly every night since then. '_I can't believe that she always ends up on top of me!'_she angrily thought. Even thought she always initiated their intimacy Fate Testarossa Harloawn always manages to be on top of her.

Not that she had anything against it.

But it was quiet difficult to wake up normally. She always had to maneuver herself out of the blonds iron grip. She was so angry, that she was late at work so she banned Fate on the couch. Now that she thought about it. They haven't done _it_ for at least two days because of _that_.

She felt moist between her legs.

Thinking about the blond always ended up imagining their intimate moments. Yet she cherished their childhood memories more than anything.

Never once did she forget the lone girl standing above her.

''She has certainly grown since then she is very gently with me, whenever we do _it_. I can't believe I just thought that! Well I wished she would be more aggressive… I get a headache'' she really does have problems with concentrating these days. She was addicted.

Addicted to her Fate-chan.

''Nanoha! I'm back'' she heard her, melodic voice carrying from the front door. She quickly spurted out of the kitchen, seeing the person she wanted to see so badly.

She walked up to the taller blond embracing her and saying sweetly ''Welcome back, _Fate-chan_'' She felt content. Being in Fate's arms was like a dream, those strong but gentle hands gently pulling her in towards her taller frame. Their breast touched from the tight embrace they had, and both felt the desire within them.

But that had to wait.

''Nanoha. I have a recipe I wanted to try and I hope you help me with it.'' she asked loosing her hold on the flaxen-brunette, disappointing both of them. She made sure that Vivio was at Corona's for a sleepover. She needed the extra place within the house for _various activities _later on. Nanoha also felt relieved, that Vivio wasn't here just yet, still unaware of Fate's preparations.

They could be as loud as they wanted today.

Tonight.

Now?

''Sure I help you Fate-chan.'' she exclaimed, leading Fate to the kitchen. Fate had gone shopping before, placing all ingredients on the kitchen table. Both proceeded to cook.

''By the way, Fate-chan.''

''Hmm?'' the blond replied, thoroughly blending the pudding mix, whipped topping, and milk.

''What exactly are we going to make?'' Nanoha's question didn't stop Fate from whipping, but she turned her head to the girl most important to her.

''That's a secret, but you'll see when we are finished. Meanwhile can you please get that special saucer we normally use for the roasted boar please?'' that answer surprised Nanoha, had she thought that it would be a small meal. Yet she didn't oblige and went downstairs to get the special threat.

When Nanoha wasn't here Fate quickly began to prepare for her _meal_.

She had at least twenty minutes until Nanoha could even find that antique relict, so she had more than enough time to make something special for her _love._

''Here it is! Fate-chan are you ready with the cake?'' Nanoha was was coming up, she didn't expect that the serving plate was this big and heavy. When she was finished placing it onto the kitchen ground, she noticed that her dear girlfriend didn't answer her.

The moment she turned around her head and call out for her Fate, she was faced with her smiling lover. ''F-Fate-chan?'' sh e blinked unsure as to why, for one her girlfriend was smiling like a predator, and for two why she had a spatula with pudding…

''Time to e~at!''

The blond jumped her girlfriend, making them fall to the ground. Nanoha was still to shocked by Fate's actions that she didn't notice that her Fate already began undressing her ''It's always a pain to peal the ingredients!'' she exclaimed kissing her lovers neck longingly while proceeding with opening the buttons of Nanoha's blouse.

With each exposed inch the blond struggled to not finish _eating _just yet, with each moan from her loves mouth, with each soft whispering of her name, she struggled to go slow. Fate's lips were trailing along the exposed skin of her lover, always lingering a little longer on Nanoha's sensitive places until the first obstacle came…

Nanoha's bra.

She always loved it when _they _bounced right after she opened the cage they were bound in. her mouth watered and saliva was dripping from her mouth onto her loves still clothed skin. She couldn't hold back…but she needed to!

She unclasped Nanoha's bra, laying it aside. Removing the blouse, throwing it to the ground. Pushing up her loves pelvis, denied to taste, but still unpacked her gift.

Nanoha laid totally exposed in front of her lover, some drops of saliva running down her fair skin. She couldn't move, her arousal too great. Yet her fright of being discovered by Vivio still present… she could only mutter a few words to Fate, before her breathing began to hitch again ''Fa-F-Fate-chan…Vi-Vivio…'' Fate on the other hand took her time to lift her lover into her arms. Fate gently carried her princess to the ancient saucer, placing her down on it.

''If it's about Vivio, I brought her to Corona's place for the night…'' she reassured Nanoha kissing her gently on her forehead. She didn't wait any second and proceeded in applying first the pudding and then the crackers on top of her _meal_.

When Nanoha recovered a little from her arousal and the sexual assault her Fate did on her, she could blink…

She felt…strange…as if a slimy film of something was covering her whole body…as if her whole body was covered _'W-w-wait…?'_ she looked down on her body…it was indeed covered…she was covered with the same p-pu-pud-pudding that her dear Fate-chan had on her spatula.

But that wasn't the most shocking… it it wasn't the way she looked(like a Christmas cake)… it wasn't the icing or the crackers that were neatly and _firmly _pressed onto her most private places…it wasn't her love who was sitting beside her, still applying the crackers and the icing onto her with pudding covered naked body…it was the tongue of her blond lover who began to lick off the pudding off her toes.

Starting with her big toes then slowly engulfing each toe deep into her mouth at once, then repeating the motion with each single toe. She advanced slowly down the sole of her left foot then upwards licking her way to her ankle.

She held her hand between her breasts, close to her heart, wondering what her Fate was doing to her. But whatever it was, it made her feel hot inside, feelings of moistness between her legs began and she had to cross her legs.

To think that her feet being licked would sent her body nearly over her edge.

''Hols still, or you're going to spill the main dish.'' Fate ordered her still licking Nanoha's leg. Her heart beat uncontrollably, the look in Fate's eyes were that of a predator, ready to devour her prey: **Nanoha**.

She couldn't control her body any longer, she wanted Fate to _eat_ her…and once again, such a thought sent her body ablaze. She wanted it so badly, but Fate was still licking and reapplying pudding onto her feet that it became nearly impossible to stop her legs from squirming around.

She pressed her breasts together with her shoulders, trying to get the crackers off of her pink erected peaks, but it wouldn't stop…that feeling of arousal wouldn't leave her be! Then she felt the blond shift…

Fate got up from the place she sat, her spatula being gripped loosely, then falling to the ground.

''Bardich'' she called out to her device, letting it flay above her right hand ''Take a nice picture.''

''Yes, Sir!''

After Bardich took several erotic images of his masters lover covered in pudding and her face as red as a cherry, he returned to his master side. Both Nanoha's device Raising Heart and Bardich were placed in the living room, Fate didn't want them to distract them with any lousy calls.

Back in the kitchen she immediately went to her loves side.

Nanoha began to shiver…anticipation…arousal…

She couldn't hold back any longer!

Fate slipped her apron off her shoulders, followed by her skirt, pants and panties. She threw he pullover aside and pulled her T-shirt up just above her breasts. She took Nanoha's in pudding covered legs and began to lick the chocolate icing and the yellow slime off of her toes again.

Nanoha squirmed from the tickling sensation gracing her feet. She felt even more aroused, her sweat slowly mixing with the vanilla flavored topping. Fate licked her toes free from the yellow mass and proceeded onto the rest of her feet. Licking the sole advancing towards the ankle and then shifting to the other feet, while Fate's pelvis came closer to Nanoha's.

The touched, Nanoha's moist butt was touching the blonds private area, her legs were still being held up by her blond lover and her mind still hazy.

After _cleaning_ Nanoha's feet, Fate pressed them firmly onto her breasts. Her heart beat uncontrollably the more firmly she pressed her loves feet onto her bosom. She felt so aroused about the fact that one of her fetishes had finally come true. Nanoha took this as a chance, thought she nearly lost herself in the pleasure she received, she still wanted her dear Fate-chan to fell good as well.

She squeezed Fate's erected tips between her big toes and the rest. Pinching them and swirling them as Fate moved her legs. Fate moved her pelvis further onto Nanoha's, crushing their private areas together.

Loud moans escaped out of their mouths.

Fate lifted herself off of her lover, panting slightly, she nearly came from Nanoha teasing her breasts with her feet…she was beet red from the thought, but pushed it aside, seeing that her love spread her legs.

Nanoha needed her.

And she needs to finish her _meal_.

So she placed both her hands onto her lovers legs, lifting them up once more, before placing them onto her shoulders. The blond slowly lowered her head, sensing that her love watched her.

She got closer.

Closer.

Parting the wet and slimy lips and pressing her loves tights farther apart, she lowered her mouth. Biting onto the cracker first. Crunching the ti before taking half into her mouth and pressing the other half into the moist flesh.

She screamed out, gasping for air. Never did she feel something something like this ever before! The hard and itchy feeling of the invading object, together with Fate's skilled tongue entering her over and over again, sent her on the edge immediately.

Panting like crazy she slowly opened her eyes, seeing how pudding and her moisture covered Fate's face. She pressed herself shakily up, slightly pressing their erected tips together…and began to lick all the slime and wetness away from her beloved Fate-chan's face.

Fate snaked one arm around Nanoha's waist and forged them even closer together. Their breasts covered in pudding danced in the rhythm o Nanoha's licking. When she moved upwards Fate's breasts would push hers on top of them, grazing their erected peaks against another. When she moved closer to the blonds lips, their mounts were directly bouncing on each other. When she licked Fate's neck her breasts would be pressed upwards by Fate's.

Both moaned uncontrollably, unrestrained and screamed the name of their loves.

Fate instantly pushed Nanoha onto the saucer gripping her arms and pinning them over her head.

Then she parted Nanoha's legs with her own and positioned herself right between them. The yellow essence now covered their fronts. Her left hand traveled down Nanoha's legs and got behind her bottom. Said girl immediately knew what her dear Fate wanted to do, and her eyes widen.

She wasn't ready for _that_ yet!

But the blond was insatiable, she got between the valley of Nanoha's buttocks and slowly caressed the small hole under her treasure. At first it was one finger tip, that slowly entered her most forbidden entry. Nanoha clung onto Fate, her arms practically holding the blond head so closely that even their breasts were more firmly pressed together.

The finger still caressed the outer shell of her butt hole, her moist flesh nearly exploded as Fate still teased _that_ place.

They only did _this _once,…to each other at the same time…because both were curious at how that would feel. It felt strange for the both of them, but Nanoha liked it to know that Fate-chan was within her…everywhere.

She firmly pressed her lips onto her beloved, their tongues dancing within their mouths.

'Don't tease me Fate-chan!' Nanoha demanded telepathically, pushing her center onto Fate's.

Both moaned from the contact, especially Nanoha.

Through their unification, Fate accidentally pushed two fingers into Nanoha's butt. Her droll was streaming down Fate's shoulders and she moaned so erotically, that Fate's nub began to twitch and rubbed against Nanoha's just as erected nub.

While still being inside Nanoha's butt she instantly began to bump against Nanoha, while Nanoha could only hold tighter onto her beloved Fate-chan, crossing her legs behind Fate's back tightly.

Nanoha practically straddled Fate's waist by now, as their centers rubbed harder and harder together. They both bumped into one another, while Fate's fingers were still impaling her butt hole. Nanoha by now was on top of Fate, although she was still straddling her, but she dug her face deeper into her blonds shoulder, biting down onto her skin.

Her butt was burning.

Fate instantly whenever she bumped upwards with her nub against Nanoha's, she would sink her fingers deep into Nanoha's butt, at which said girl would scream and press their meeting flesh harder together.

When Nanoha came the sixth time she took her fingers out and positioned her hands onto Nanoha's waist.

They were sitting once more, still pressing their moistness together or if one would be allowed to say french-kissing.

Neither felt tired yet, but that was soon to come.

Fate slightly leaned back, supporting her weight with her left arm, and allowed Nanoha to rub their centers together more firmly. Each rub and each suck on their lips, breasts and intimacies, drove them crazy.

Both needed _this._

Pure and simple love making.

''I love you Fate-chan.'' Nanoha whispered into her Fate-chan's ear holding her face with both hands, kissing her right after the words left her mouth.

''I-...love you too, Nanohaaaah!'' she answered, releasing together with her love.

Both were panting harshly. Nanoha being held closely in Fate's arms, while the flaxen-brunette's rested on her shoulders. They looked at one another lovingly, smiles graced their exhausted faces before they kissed tenderly.

But something still bugged Nanoha ''How come Fate-chan was so aggressive today?'' Fate on the other hand hummed replying ''I just wanted to shower you with my love.'' she said receiving a small peck on her lips.

Both got their wobbling bodies up, went together under the shower, making love yet another time while washing the rest of the yellow mass away. Nanoha was being lifted up like a princess again after their shower and was carried over to their shared bedroom.

Tonight neither of them would get to sleep ''Ah that's reminds me!'' Nanoha suddenly exclaimed, making Fate look curiously at her outburst ''What is Nanoha?''

''Let's do it like earlier from now on ever!'' Fate looked at her a little perplexed.

''I don't mind…but why?''

''That way You get to be seme and I can get up early once again for work! And you won't ever have to sleep on the couch!'' she happily exclaimed earning a chuckle from her beloved and a kiss on the lips.

''We will see.''

… to be continued? Maybe?

… … …

Omake: Addition:

''Hello here speaks Fate Testarossa Harlaown…''

''Ah! Hello Fate-chan, here speaks Hayate! I did as the receipt told me to do, but Vita-chan pulled out her mallet and hit me! Please tell me what to do now, or else you're going to have a new superior tomorrow! OR WORSE, Vita will eat me!''

''…I am currently not available, because I am either eating my lover or am doing extreme physical activities with her at this moment. Please leave a message after the peep tone…**PEEP!**''

''Huh?''

''Hayate-chan~~~! I'm going to eat you~~~!''

''Wha- Vita-chan! NOOOoooooo… ohh that's doesn't feel all that gross XD''

… … …

Ok guys Happy Valentines Day!

I've prepared a little smut fest only for you my dear fans!

I may add more pure smut stories on this Story later, whenever I feel like writing about Love-making.

If you guys got other receipts or fetishes you guys want to write about with our favorite pairing or SigRein (I know what you think but believe me! Those two have future!) then feel free to pm me!

So please R&R

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	2. Nanoha's Banana Split

A/N Guess who's back? First of all I'm pissed off for three reasons:

* * *

><p>But first: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!<p>

* * *

><p>I apologize before hand if the titlel of this chapter is putting you off ...It's intentional and the lemon is only between adults, though only you pervs would imagine the following things Fate-han's thinking off!<p>

* * *

><p>First I declared war to an other artist and he simply deleted my mail...well I was actually flaming and that old bastard got a huge fan-base for some unknown reason...but he just pissed me off with his newest project.<p>

Second I noticed that the number of Yuunoha followers grew.

I won't say that I am against it, it's just that my personal opinion towards **_that_ **issue should stay with me, I'm sorry for anyone being offened what stood **_here _**before and I thank that reader(you know who you are) to remind me that I shouldn't let personal feelings no matter how they came to be out like that, it's seems that I went a little overboard and maybe got drunk in my New Years depression (it's hard when you don't drink alcohol or take drugs and still want to forget everything concerning your life).

Thanks for you readers and apologized if I went overboard.

And third I feel saddened that the sole other female character who stayed pairingless in the Nanoha-verse to this day didn't get paired up with the always loner Hayate: The talk's about Curren Hückebein...I know I know some of you don't really like Force Manga and anything but imagine…

**Little Nanoha's Banana Shake**

**by**

_**Sha Yurigami**_

_ I .Am. So. Dead! _The little brunette girl thought as she hid herself under the undersized table of her rather small secretary. Her brunette hair ruffled by her constant moving earlier. She had to hide no matter what, with that in mind she pressed her body into the tiny opening of Rein's desk. Reason for her chaotic state of mind was because of a certain incident a few days ago _It was just your everyday mock battle _the little brunette thought _It should have been just a mock battle!_

On that day pretty much everything changed. The world people used to look at was utterly smashed with the tenfold power necessary.

It surely was a sight to behold in history, that fight between her closest friends.

Moments…hours passed before anyone was able to comprehend what just happened.

No one believed it.

No one could believe it.

_How could we have believed it?! _One of her best friends did what no one believed possible. _How could this happen _she asked herself cowering beneath the undersized table even more when she heard footsteps approaching and passing her office.

Right now she was hiding from a demon. More terrifying than anything she ever encountered.

_No more…_she begged

"No more pleased."

"No more of what?"

Her head shot upwards, hitting the underside of the table with a loud *thud*. The brunette winced a little holding her now aching head, but she still managed to crawl out from her hiding place. Azure eyes shot wide open upon seeing just who was responsible for her aching head.

"Yahow!" the dark haired woman laughed out winking her hand at the brunette.

"**Curren Hückebein?!**"indeed the woman who just appeared inside her office was none other than her personal rival, the leader of an inter-dimensional group of outlaws "How?Why?" the little brunette wasn't able to mutter a complete sentence, though Curren knew what she meant.

"I came here because I've heard some World Changing even took place, and because all people asked were more afraid of it than of me, I decided to directly come to you." the dark blue haired practically sang her reply as she swayed from side to side sitting on the tiny desk.

"You haven't heard?" one of the brunette's eyes still closed and the other wide open, both her brows furrowed.

"Like I said, they were holding their mouths…And by the way" the criminal leader scooped closer to the brunette's face "Why are you a loli?" The little brunette stopped shortly, unmoving and with her brows knitted together more furiously.

"Can't You At Least Call Me A Child!?" she hissed.

"Don' wanna, you're so cute" the dark haired woman placed raccoon ears on Hayate's head "that I wanna hug and snuggle you" now she placed a raccoon tail on the child like body's bum "and never wanna let you go!"

A vein popped on the brunette's cheek and threw the equipment off of her body "STOP DRESSING ME UP IN STUFF(that's normally my job!) AND LISTEN!" Hayate screamed then clasped her hands over her mouth to shut it.

That particular motion picked Curren's interest, she raised an eye brow "Okay, I'll listen." Hayate looked at her strangely (let#s leave out that the brunette looked so adorable that Curren wanted to eat her.)

"We-Well, you know of my friends Nanoha-cahn and Fate-chan, right?"

"The blondy and the beam girl, I know'em, so?"

"Ehehehe" a shiver went up the criminals spine. Never before had she heard such a dead laugh and she certainly didn't expect to have her spunky rival to possess such. "Well the thing is…a few days ago or more so a week, those two had a mock battle simulation to show the new recruits just how strong one can become through hard work…but they over did it…like always."

"Uuhhh…"

"Yeah, I know, considering that they are known throughout the dimension for their destructive powers…But let me finish:

So Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan were to fight, and though all of us already knew who would win-…"

"Wait! _All of us _?"

"Yeah because of their large popularity many people from different worlds gathered:

It was a clear day, free from any dark clouds and free from any flying ships in the air. That day though was nowhere near as calm or peaceful as one would think, because two who should never face again, faced against each other once again.

On that day an illusion shattered. An illusion thought of as innocence. On that day, they took a bet.

"If I am able to take one fully charged five fold Starlight Breaker, you have to do as I say for two weeks."

Breaker. An attack so bright and powerful that it rivaled the sun and was even visible from a certain distance in outer space. It was like the embodiment of an dimensional rift. Space around it began to assort and fear stroke all who were present. Young and old from other world could feel the ominous wave of destructive energy generated in such a short amount of time.

On that day when a sun like heat was fired onto a beloved person…it disappeared.

Mouths fell agape, eyes rolled out of their sockets. Bodies trembled. No one believed it.

_A simple swing _

No one believed it.

_The back of a hand slightly smoking._

It was too much too take in.

_A smile graced an unimpressed face._

Right then, right at that moment. A reality which was so absolute…shattered with a wave of an hand.

Anyone who watched.

Anyone who witnessed it.

Suddenly a new type of fear was crawling under their skins.

A fifth-fold Starlight Breaker.

A Fifth-Fold STARLIGHT BREAKER!

A FIFTH-FOLD STARLIGHT BREAKER!

IT Just disappeared!

Not with a barrier!

Not with any kind of defensive spell!

Not with an accidental use of any sort of Lost Logia!

But simply Barehanded!

BAREHANDED!BAREHANDEDBAREHANDEDBAREHAND EDBAREHANDED

BAREHANDED BAREHANDED!

The boom of everlasting Destruction which was so absolute that people referred to it's user as "White-Devil"! A name which made criminals around the worlds tremble in fear and begging for mercy!

That Power!

That destructive power was _**destroyed **_Barehanded!

And what made it worse.

So unbearably worse.

Was.

The one who did it.

With such an unimpressed look on her face. Cruellity in her eyes. A goddess formerly loved turned into the devil incarnate installing unbearable fear. Golden Hair shone as the world darkened. Eyes hidden beneath golden bangs. Surely had they seen the look their souls might not be inside their bodies any longer!

Fate Testarossa Harlaown frigging stopped/destroyed/annihilated a fifth-fold STARLIGHT BREAKER BAREHANDED!"

"And what exactly has that to do with you being a loli?" Curen asked the brunette, shaking from the mental image described by Hayate. Ha had already witnessed how powerful the auburn haired girl's pink beam of destruction was one-fold, but imagining that there actually existed a being who was capable of stop- annihilating a fifth-fold version of _that _was at least unnerving.

Even more so since the person who actually did it was someone the criminal considered as _harmless. _To think she herself underistimated the blond terrified her.

"I come to that, okay:"

Two days after the world changing events the blond was already off on a long distance mission, leaving the defeated auburn haired girl back in a slope.

The auburn haired girl was absentmindly firing Divine Busters at her students. Nanoha had a solemn expression on her face while her eyes were half covered by her bangs. Hayate who noticed the depressed manner her friend seemed to be in, worriedly watched how the students were struggling to stay alive, and so a little plan surfaced in her mind.

But she didn't know _how _to help her friend without being killed by a certain blond. After all that happened a few days ago, it was no wonder that her friend was in the slumps. Her absolute reality and confidence was shattered by the closest person to her. Someone always considered weaker, shier and even masochistic; destroyed the very thing capable of eradicating a whole continent on it's own. And at the same time a fear was replaced by what could only be described as despair.

Someone was actually capable to face _that _head on!

After the blond was off on her mission, some people tried to take on Nanoha's training which ended up in them covered up by thousands of Magical Bullets. The auburn haired girl was probably still down and angered. And therefore Hayate decided to consul her ever helping knight Shamal Yagami was the brunette's loyal third knight and accomplice from any of her plans.

Though the way from the plattform she had stood and the infirmary was rather long, Hayate used the time to think of ways to help her childhood friend, until she heard rather loud moaning from her destination.

To be precise from the other side of the door.

Hesitantly she knocked on the door, hearing the metallic clacking but it was over tuned by even louder sounds "Yeah, just like that!"

She heard a cheerful voice, it clearly belonged to her blond haired knight.

"Yes just like that! Grind them together harder Signum!"

She paled, fingers and head beginning to tremble.

"You shouldn't lean back so much! Or else you can't see her lovely face!"

_SHE ISN'T ALONE?!_

"You two are really amazing!"

Hayate turned to stone _Eh?_

I can't believe that this is your first time!"

"_Eeh?_" her mind was hurting and started to go blank.

"_Just like that Rein!"_

…

…

…

"_**THAT'S IT!**_" Hayate screamed typing in her access code to the facility and slammed the infirmary door open!

She couldn't believe!

That her timid knight was so perverted and lewd, and she felt anger boil intensely.

_To think she even dragged my cute little Rein-chan into her **play**! Unforgivable! I can understand Signum_ (we all saw it actually) _but REIN?! _"You are so dea-…" She stopped dead in her tracks. Eyes opening wide and mouth closing and opening like a fish as she took in the sight before her.

Laying breathlessly on the infirmary bed, with the blond knight sitting fully clothed on a chair before it.

Pink and light blue fused together.

"Wawawawawawa…" The azure blue eyed girl's thought process stopped immediately after witnessing the sight of her knight Signum and her Unision device Rein, who was like her daughter, had their hips connected…_there_…Right after Hayate stormed into the room, Rein immediately seemed to stiffen and collapsed into the pink haired knight's waiting arms.

Both of them were flushed, had rigged and looked utterly adorable clinging together like that with tears appearing in Rein's eyes and Signum's reassuring strokes on the smaller girl's back, Hayate decided but slapped herself to senses "Wha-What iS GOIN-" but she got interrupted by Shamal who covered her mouth and dragged her mistress outside.

The purple eyed woman quickly closed the door once again and face the brunette with a serious look "Could you please expla-" but she was once again interrupted by the blond with firm hands on both her shoulders.

"Those two are not yet ready to come out in the open! And because of your barging in like you did is deprogressive for their relationship! I spent the last few months on them finally getting together and helping them progress and they are still completely unsure about their situation! So please forget what you have thought to have seen and wait for them to come out by themselves!"

Hayate was, to say, baffled.

All the signs she had thought to have seen…Shamal teasing the pinkette during lunch breaks … or Signum going to Shamal for some kind of advice in the middle of the night …

Signum kneeling in front of Shamal and pleading like a child…

…All the signs completely turned upside down…Shamal teasing Signum during lunch break about how things with her Rein were going…Signum going to Shamal for advice in the middle of the night because Rein was sleeping in her bed and she didn't know what to do…

Kneeling and begging in front of Shamal because she didn't know how to stop feeling that way about Rein…

She was at a lost of words and nodded to the one-sided agreement between them.

"So now that we talked about that…" Shamal smiled "What did you come here for?"

The brunette instantly snapped back to consciousness _I nearly forgot why I came here in the first place!? _After reminding herself, she told her blond knight about the circumstances around Nanoha, how down the auburn haired girl looked and if there might be something they could do to help her.

Shamal held her face in a thinking manner, mummering something incoherently before reaching into her la coat pocket "I think I know what is going on" she pulled something out and motioned Hayate to open her hand.

Two pills fell into the brunette's palm.

Two dots looked at the doctor unsure what exactly was going on and what exactly the short haired blond was getting at _Do you want me to drug Nanoha-chan?! _She thought in suspicion.

"Give on of these to Nanoha-san, and take the other yourself." the doctor said smiling a little to brightly.

""Wh-why?"

"It's for" the blond pressed her finger on her chin "demonstration value." and disappeared inside the room with a teleportation spell, leaving an utterly confused Hayate without explaining anything about what those pills do…

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT THEY DO!" a still confused Hayate exclaimed, though she was unconsciously walking away from the yet again moaning door, heading towards the training fields.

She only regained consciousness from her trance like rage, when she heard the screaming and groaning of dozen of recruits.

Immediately after taking in the sight of thousands of students nearly massacred on the field, her azure eyes searched for her auburn haired friend. When Hayate spotted her on the other side of the scene, she instantly sprinted towards the girl

_I curse my short legs!_

… … …

"Your legs aren't short! Their sexy!" Curren said all of the sudden, interrupting Hayate and at the same time making her flush even redder.

"B-Back-…to the story" she managed to stutter…

… … …

When the brunette finally reached her friend, the auburn haired girl didn't notice her at first. But after her loud huffs and pants due to her running seemed to reach the instructor, Nanoha finally spared her a glance "Good morning Hayate-chan. How are you doing?" the brunette blinked and sweat formed on her forehead.

The auburn haired girl while greeting her, was still clothed in her barrier jacket and had her usual facial expression. It was quiet frightening if you consider how fast she could switch her moods. Yet somehow a certain fear she should feel on the backside of her head didn't appear.

It was llike that fear disappeared alongside a certain beam of destruction thanks to a certain burgundy eyes person. She could feel herself stiffen just thinking of the display her formerly considered weak, shy and easily embarrassed, friend performed.

"W-well, I'm do-ing fine, I guess… And you?" Nanoha looked weak spirited again and Hayate just wondered just how hurt her friends pride was.

"It's just-"

"You seem rather down, is there anything I can help you with?" Hayate saw the solemn expression and the raw feelings inside her friends once shining eyes.

"No, no, it's alight…just … Fate-chan has been gone for a while, right?" the auburn haired girl looked even gloomier now. That was Hayate's sign!

She quickly pulled her hand up and showed her friend the pill "I got them from Shamal and I think they will help you a little." And to demonstrate her point she gulped down one of them. Even after a few seconds nothing happened, though Nanoha looked at her worriedly and even a little shocked. Taking that chance Hayate immediately threw the other pill inside her friends mouth, causing it to be gulped down too.

"Wh-What do these do?!" the girl hysterically asked the brunette, whose smile only broadened. Until she noticed that her clothed seemed to get bigger than normally…And now that she looks…_Wha-What's going on?! _…Her surrounding also appeared to grow bigger…except it was her who was getting smaller…

"And that's what the pills did … eventually Nanoha-chan shrunk too and I had to run away because she shot her ***pink beam*** at me…" the little brunette said blushing and paling because the Hückebein leader undressed and redressed her into a raccoon outfit too fast to blink, though she already resigned into her fate right now.

"Is that the reason you were hiding?" the dark blunette one asked Hayate attempting to snuggle against the brunette but failed to do so because of Hayate's struggling.

"No, not really!" the raccoon girl groaned at which Curren stopped her advances. Hayate quickly summoned a screen next to her hoping that the dark haired woman wouldn't push the matter "It's because of this report."

"After arriving at the scene and entering the targets base, enforcer Harlaown commence the thieve to retrieve the stolen goods and to capitulate or else she would have been forced to _scorch _them out of the base.

When entering the criminals held their hands up and admitted defeat, kneeling on the ground and all goods carefully placed inside boxes.

All they muttered while being captivated was _"Anything but the __**Fallen Angel**__ ! Anything but the __**Fallen Angel!**__"_which quickly turned into a sort of mantra during the trip back …

Expected time of Arrival in two days around noon."

"And?" Curren asked her after reading the report stroking Hayate's tiny hand lovingly and looking into those azure blue irises. Hayate who felt her own cheeks reddening more and more under those dark blue orbs staring directly into her own and resisting the urge to scoop closer to the criminal, tried to distract herself with answering the questions Curren asked her "Well the incident with me and Nanoha-chan was two days ago at the same time I received the mail."

"Ah! I see…Wait." she stopped stroking the tiny soft hand her eyes widen a bit.

"Do you now know why I am hiding?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't hide in my own office … Heck I wouldn't be anywhere near here-!" Right when Curren finished her sentence, a sudden quake rattled the building and a bone chilling scram soared through the air

"**HAYATE!"**

Earlier that day – 20 Minutes before the quake, the Fladenheim space ship with twenty enforcers and 200 soldiers aboard was currently on docking course towads the landing points.

One enforcer was left alone inside the ship the whole time of the flight.

Her name was Fate T. Harlaown.

She was currently focusing on writing her report as her junior enforcer came to greet her. Teana Lanster, a young girl with orange hair, walked up to her slightly trembling. The blond enforcer simply looked up from her report "Good day, Teana." she greeted not noticing that the girl jumped slightly with the mention of her name "Ye-Yeah, good day … Uhm it's been-…a while, ne…Fate-san…?" Teana was nervously laughing, she could feel the incredelous gazes of her colleagues on her and the pressure of being too close to the one being capable of stopping anything divine was turning her knees to pudding.

"Would you like to sit down?" Fate pointed to the seat next to her whilst the whole room gulped. Every soldier and enforcer in the room without exception were pressing their bodies against the nearest wall.

"N-no-no, It's okay, I just…wanted to greet you! Cause it's been a while and all!" the orange haired girl hurriedly said regretting it the moment the blond opened her mouth"You have really grown."

"Eh?" now this surprised her.

"Since the time I know you, you have grown considerly and you even lead the investigation magnifically. I'm proud to call you my junior."

Those words.

They hurt.

Because now the young Lanster was seriously torn apart with her feelings.

On one side she had seen the frightening sight of the great defeat of the one thing even Teana feared to death.

But on the other, it was still Fate-san. The orangette realized that her superior hasn't changed at all in the inside…it's just that no one really saw the blond as anything else but a gentle and overprotective, and even naive, _girl _without any special traits other the clean record of solved cases and the passing of the enforcer exam at a young age. Soldiers who wanted to joke about her didn't because the White-Devil was her lover.

But now they didn't because of being herself.

How one event could change the way on looks at another.

_Makes you wonder why we even evilized Nanoha-san_ the orangette finally mused and sat down next to her senior and former advisor.

When they finally landed most hurriedly left.

The blond was really happy to have returned where her wife and child were waiting for her. To boot the mission was a whole success without any causalities and what's more, though the message was highly polluted with noise, but it seems the higher ups are giving her extra vacation time; A whole year to be precise.

Slowly the enforcers stepped down the landing site, many were greeted by their families and friends congratulating them and also joking about surviving the _Fallen Angel. _

Fate T. Harlaown just wanted to see them, the lights of her life. Those who were so important to her, that she couldn't and would never imagine a life without them. Her family. Her daughter and wife. She couldn't wait to hold them, feel them again and kiss her wife so much to make up for all the days she wasn't there.

She had missed them so much. And then finally her burgundy irises spotted them. Quickly, even slightly jumping, she ran up to them with a bright smile on her lips "Fate-mama! Welcome back!" greeted her heterochromatic eyes daughter beaming as she saw her.

"I'm bac-?" she tried to say, but she never finished as she saw someone else than her wife standing beside her daughter. She couldn't believe her eyes, to taken aback by the initial shock upon seeing an exact copy of the nine year old version of her Nanoha, she couldn't mutter any words "H-Hello" she tried to greet _Maybe Shiro-san and Momoko-san got yet another child without telling us…? _That thought crossed her mind as she bent down to formally greet the child snaked her tiny arms around her neck and slowly closed the distance between their faces "Fate~cha~n, I missed you so much!" The little auburn haired girl came dangerously close to her…cheek.

The blond felt a gentle kiss upon her cheek; blushed and paled at the same time, as she realized that the child was indeed her…

"Vivio" she softly called out to her daughter scooping the child version of Nanoha off her feet, though Vivio only laughed nervously. "Could you tell me what happened when we're in the car?" The little blond nodded whilst the little auburn haired one wriggled happily in the taller blonds arms.

The car in question was one of a few spare ones Fate stationed at important places, one also on Earth so that she was always mobile. On their way to the car many would have liked to look at them, but they didn't dare to feeling a menacing aura being emitted out of nowhere. Inside the car little Nanoha and Vivio, on children seats, simultaniously began to tell the story at least what they knew about it or imagined what could have happened. When they drove into the parking lot before their home, Fate somehow got the gist of the situation.

"Vivio, please keep an eye on Nanoha-mama, I just have someone to finish."

"Ok-…kay?" _Someone to finish? _the little blond shuddered when she saw her Mama's angry eyes looking at a certain place and direction "I'll be back in 15 minutes so please begin to prepare dinner, okay sweet heart?" Fate gently asked her daughter and shrunk wife. She got them out of the car, put them into the house and said to them "Till later" before disappearing from the scene.

It happened many times before. A blond haired woman clad in an enforcer uniform and surrounded by lightning.

No one paid attention to it, thinking of it as being harmless compared to the pink beam of destruction.

Now, none even dared to be any closer to the thunderstorm threatening a certain chocolate brown haired one in so many ways.

Inside the building, within her office, Hayate and Curren stopped their discussion. Sweat dropped from everywhere on the brunette's body while on the back of the dark blue haired one shivers ran.

*Knack* the sound of metal being ripped apart echoed through the room and two pairs of blue eyes stared at the locked solid door, which was quickly folded into a takuyaki_(look at wikipedia if you don't know what it is) _"Oh if it isn't Curren Hückebein. Are you here to be arrested?" An inhuman voice, full of rage.

Shivers.

Freezing shivers went rampant on Curren's back shooting the little brunette beside her a quick glance, only to get an 'I-told-you' -look back…thought all color was drained from her whole being.

"W-well, I', sorry to disappoint you, but I just came to mess with your boss."

"It doesn't really matter to me…But step aside, I have someone to finish off." That menacing aura and those piercing burgundy irises, seriously were intimidating her but the dark haired woman couldn't afford to step aside "Sorry to disappoint you yet again" she stepped before the shivering brunette and placed an arm the frightened girl "But I#m going to protec-" suddenly the grasp she had on Hayate disappeared as well as the blond, instantly her eyes and head shot towards the now open window with the blond standing before it.

She held Hayate by her leg outside, upside down _Seriously?! Was she always this fast?! t_hen it clicked to her, _Yes she always was _she just never really noticed.

"So, tell me, why is my Nanoha a child again?" this voice was different, too deep to be from the one she always heard from her friend, to cruel to be from that overly gentle person, and she herself was too afraid to say anything but:

"If you hadn't noticed it, I AM ALSO A VICTIM!"

"Doesn't matter! Just tell me what was inside those pills or I'm going to drop you." the blond threatened shortly letting go of the brunette "Kyaaahh!"

Hayate felt herself fall, her mind instantly shut down and commanded her to scream; even when the blond caught her again.

That was the final straw.

Something came her way, so Fate quickly evaded it and threw Hayate against the attacker, though it was the initial purpose.

Curren quickly caught Hayate and pressed the child's face into her bust "Hands off" she threatened the blond with both her sword and the pages of her own tome.

Fate only looked at her indifferently "Do you happen to like her?" she asked at which Curren snared "I don't" The blond lifted the iron takuyaki and went into a combat pose "I love her."

Seconds passed before either the blond or the brunette in the criminal's arms could register what just exited said criminal's lips.

Fate reluctantly let go of her oversized weapon.

Hayate on the other hand felt two kinds of emotions surfacing. One was obviously happiness, never once did she feel this happy to be confessed to…even if it was from her rival. The other emotion was a strange warmth growing in her lower regions…

Curren felt her nervousness throughout the whole conversation, she didn't know why she acted as she did but she knew she had to protect her love no matter what…though as it appeared the blond could easily snap her neck within the blink of an eye…so she was seriously surprised that the blond was moving away from them saying "I'll just ask the creator of the medicine directly." and was out of the room.

She sighed in relieve as the immediate danger was out of sight…Until Curren realized that foam was coming out f Hayate's entire body "Wawawawawawawawawa!" the criminal panicked, she didn't know what happened and was unable to do anything without knowing which result her actions would take.

But when the foam subsided Curren Hückebein lost both her breath and consciousness…

The raccoon girl turned into a raccoon woman.

Hazy blue eyes searched for hers. The new turned adult Hayate snaked her arms around the dark haired's neck, blushing a deep red.

"Curren~" Hearing that voice, seeing that face and feeling their curves molding together…how could she not feel all her restrains in her body loose.

The brunette pulled them together more firmly, throwing one of her legs around the taller ones waist which was immediately hold there with a strong arm.

Restrain and self-control thrown out of the window Curren huskily whispered into Hayate's ear _"I want to eat you so badly!"_

"_There is cake and some whipped cream in the refrigerator."_

Curren smirked, today was full of surprises and this one was going to turn out extremely delicious. She liked her lips _"Bon appetit _ _"_

Fate was on her way through the corridors in search for the infirmary. Her blond hair scattered through the air even with the black ribbon holding it at the tip. The air cracked around her throught the electric bolts emitted from her body.

No one dared to stand in her way.

And just as she finally found her destination, an holo screen popped up right beside her. The one calling her, as she checked the ID was Vivio. A sudden fear went through her body "Vivio, what's wrong?" she asked her daughter when she received the video call, worry overcame her when she saw the expression on the little blond's face.

"Fate-mama! Hurry home please! Nanoha-mama is acting really strange! She just bought tons of ice cream and bananas and choco-syrup and bought a really big ice cup! And she even teleported me away from Home to Einhart-san's house! I also want ice cream!" The older blond, ignoring that her daughter used the word 'and' too much, instantly paled "_She isn't…" _her thoughts went rampant as it came to the inevitable conclusion _She would _The image of a child Nanoha placed inside a glass bowl covered in chocolate, vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce on all the wrong places and banana pieces where they shouldn't be…

It was definitely the Banana Split receipt she had found the other day and she sure as hell wound allow her Nanoha to prepare herself alon- _I mean I don't want to imagine it because I'd go to jail if I actually did…_Bad thoughts entered her mind and not even Vivio could stop her from heating up.

Fate was torn between wanting to see or stopping the forbidden fruit/flower(whatever) to blossom. Deciding it was the best to stop her love, she turned around and sprinted into the direction her wife was waiting.

If she doesn't stop her, then Fate wouldn't be able to look at herself in the mirror ever again.

The run from the office building to their shared house was short, due to the blond using both, her own physical speed and magic, to arrive within 20 sec's. Considering that the RF6 was an hour ride with the car away _Not bad._

She rushed towards the entrance door, quickly entering her key into the lock to get inside. The blond threw her shoes from her feet and hurried towards their living room hearing a *splash* sound coming from it _She couldn't! She wouldn't! _And the sight greeting her…made her thank good for all she had!

Bathing in molten ice cream with banana sticks swimming inside a glass cup, covered in chocolate sauce on all the right places, pointing with with a chocolate sauce covered foot, with her leg stretched, at her was not the nine year old version of her wife, but the all-grown up Nanoha.

Looking with lilac-blue eyes straight into her own, telling Fate literally _Eat me. _

"Bardich" the blond placed her device on the nearest table "Lock all the doors and if Vivio calls please tell her to stay over night with Einhart-san 'cause Fate-mama(papa) has to take care of Nanoha-mama because she was lonely without me…and if Hayate calls, ignore her."

"Yes, my master"

"Oh and before I forget, please make a few photos pf my dear" she licked her lips and began to unbutton her blazer.

"Fa~te~cha~n~! Hurry plea~se!" Came the demand of her food. Unbuttoning her shirt clasping open her bra at the same time.

Wriggling around, hushed breathing and forcing herself not to pull her pelvis upwards, the coolness on her skin and the heat within her drove her on the edge.

Letting clothing fall to the ground and stripping herself off her stockings and panties her musky eyes scanned Nanoha's body from head to toe, though that was the only thing she saw. Yet she couldn't help but feel like a predator upon seeing her wife in such agony. She surely was to eat her wife, but she was going to take it gentle and with little bites.

Quivering.

Shivering.

A gentle touch making her back arch.

A curious lick between her toes.

Feeling the electricity sour through her body upon it, even more so her treasure between her legs.

Delicately placing a toe inside her mouth, the blond marveled to see the effect it had.

Shivering.

Auburn hair loosely hung over the edge of the cup. Hands gripped the edges tightly, feeling each slick lick on the surface whipped cream casually slurped audible. Each vein, each nerve, each sense was focused on the sensual dance of her blond love's tongue over her feet.

Biting, sucking, massaging, those simple touches nearly drove her over the edge, that's how sensitive she was already.

Fate hearing the squirming and repressed moaning, felt her own arousal grow significantly. Her tongue wandered from the backside of her love's foot to her ankle. Banana pieces stuck to the skin and the sweetness of the different ice cream sorts made her mind feel hazy. Dancing over delicate skin the blond's hand dove into the pool of molten sugary, grabbing Nanoha's buttocks tightly. Not able to surpress the emotions and sensations any longer, the auburn haired girl arched her back and let out a loud moan.

Nat taking it any longer too, Fate pulled her love's pelvis up as high as possible while kneeling down herself to watch Nanoha's treasure twitch.

She blushed further and halted a little "I didn't think … just how badly you wanted … missed me … " she whispered seeing a whole unpeeled banana stuck inside Nanoha's butt hole.

The blond's breathing quickened, not able to see Nanoha in agony any longer she sunk her face into her love's flower, pressing her tongue deep inside.

She screamed.

Names.

Curses.

Words of pleasure and deeper desire.

Her walls instantly tightened around the invading muscle of her lover. But her arousal has yet to stop, so she began to move her hips against Fate's face, enjoying and crying each second she felt the blond's tongue move vigorously inside her. Then it left.

Nanoha's eyes shot wide open when she felt Fate's face retreating from her treasure "Wait! Fat-aaah-cha~~~n!" she felt herself being lifted up by her blond love like a princess, with the exception; first they were both covered in ice cream and chocolate sauce, second the blond instead of lifting Nanoha from her neck and behind the knees lifted her bottom, which caused the banana to go deeper inside her butt.

She screamed in pleasure and pain but stopped once Fate kissed her gentle on the lips. _We'll have to cleanup later _Fate thought as she carried her auburn haired princess towards the kitchen counter. Her arms were already drenched into a strange brown, but but she rather wondered how her wife could look this delicious covered with a brown film and banana pieces sticking at certain places.

She gulped visibly when she placed Nanoha on the counter. Fate lifted her love's legs upwards blocking Nanoha's view on her and began to peel the banana.

The auburn haired girl gasped when she felt what Fate was doing. She screamed as Fate's finger also entered to complete the peeling. Her core was burning.

A fire that couldn't be sated.

A fire only to be stopped by her Fate.

The blond gulped, each drop of resolve was needed for what she was about to do. She pulled Nanoha's pelvis off the counter, parting her legs and positioned her own core above the still attached banana. Nanoha was watching Fate's eyes with erected breathes, knew what the blond was about to do … She welcomed it with a smile. At first it felt strange, the contact of fruit and flesh. Deep moan erupted from their throats with each bump they did.

the Sensation of pulling, pressing and pushing and the electric surges erupted caused, reached their deepest regions. Fate still held Nanoha's legs up, if not it was nearly impossible for their thrusts to connect neatly and therefore would squish the fruit in their tightening folds. The auburn haired girl held onto Fate's waist through out their bumping, she wanted more, she wanted to feel her Fate more. But eventually the banana reached its limit leaving both of them panting over each other with pieces of smashed banana inside of them.

Not one to leave half finished, Fate held Nanoha's legs up again kneeling before her love's pelvis, she began to lick the remains of the banana. She was on her edge again, moaning loudly for her blond love to hear. Again she felt the unique muscle of her Fate wriggling deep inside of her again. She didn't need to hide it, one hand snaked snaked through her closed legs, she had to see it, touching golden strands of hair as the vigorous licking resumed, she had to see her Fate's face. Desire to hear it, to feel it, to touch the body of the one she loved entered her farther and deeper the blond pushed her face into Nanoha's pelvis. She reached her peak the moment a finger entered.

But Fate didn't stop at that. She invaded Nanoha's flower with three fingers at once which made her love scream in such a cute and adorable way in which she was unable to keep still any longer. She slowly kissed her way up Nanoha''s body, still thrusting her fingers inside her love, letting her tongue dance across the sensitive and flushed skin. She speed up her thrusts, making Nanoha arch her back, a reaction desired by Fate as she bite down on her auburn haired love's breast. She just as badly missed her Nanoha and she tried to tell it to her through her body.

Biting stretching, sucking, and the thrust deep within her, drove Nanoha repeadly over the edge!

Her mind knew that her body needed rest but _"Fataaahhhe-chaaaa~~n!" _After her n-th release Fate stopped moving her fingers "Yes, Nanoha? She curled her fingers inside of Nanoha. A scream. A kiss to sooth. They stopped for now. The blond let Nanoha slide down the counter, laying the auburn haired's head onto her lap. Both were still panting from their intimacy buffing every now and then _But it's still not enough … _Nanoha sat up, her eyes still hazy from her desire. One of her legs was laid over the blond's making her straddle Fate's lap. Arms snaked around the blond's neck. Closing the gap between their faces "Say Nanoha? When are we going to eat the rest of the ice cream?"

linking her eyes from the unexpected question she laughed nervously "Well"

"Why were you bathing in it in the first place? Wasn't it cold? Thinking about it again the banana split receipt was only meant as a decoration for you."

"B-but if I didn't do that, I would have overheated … " touching the area above her heart "Like …right now ..." the desire came back, overwhelming her the more she looked at Fate. But the blond wouldn't hear, she lifted Nanoha up by the waist a swift "Kay!" laying in the air and placed her on the ground next to her. Before Nanoha could question Fate about anything the blond got p and walked towards the bowl. She lifted the large cup and drunk the whole molten content in one big gulp, leaving only the banana pieces.

Nanoha blushed deeply as she smiled, amazed by Fate's spontanious act and how her wife was holding her head from the freezing in her brain. She could feel the moistness dripping on the floor beneath her. Knowing that she had to be patient was slowly making her feel strange, so she closed her eyes tightly. Until she felt something warm on her cheek.

Lilac-blue irises opened hesitantly looking deep into burgundy ones. Something small and sweet was pressed against her lips. It was one of the banana pieces. "Eat" she complied and opened her mouth farther than necessary and engulfed no only the piece but also the two fingers holding it. Gently chopping the pieces with her teeth, softly and slowly so that she wouldn't hurt her love's fingers. After chewing and gulping the sweetness down she began to lick the fingers inside her mouth.

All that while Fate watched her with high interest "I want Nanoha to touch me too." she whispered into the auburn haired's ear. Their eyes met once more, Nanoha's mouth released the blond's fingers.

Close.

Their faces mushed together, cheeks, noses, foreheads, hair. Closer. Bodies pressed together trying to reduce the distance even if there wasn't any. The closest. Their faces fused, pressing together lips forcibly, air escaping out of each possible opening. Breathtaking. The beauty of the other as they glanced and touched what was meant for the other.

The lilac-blue eyed one finally pressed kisses on the flushed skin of her love, biting the feverish flesh beneath the banana pieces scattered across the blond's body. Munching on it in a soft and gentle manner so that she wouldn't bite Fate's skin too roughly.

Her lips, her tongue, traced, danced, rouhly on her love's collarbone, her jaw and descended towards the valley between her love's bosom. Nanoha's hair sticked to the blond's skin where the bana's were attached to. She kissed licked and bit the attachment, the flesh of her love, teasing and twisting the peaks causing the blond to gasp and arch her back to feel more of the sensation, the electricity roaming through her system.

Nanoha kissed and licked the underside of her love's bosom " Hnnn~~g … Na-no-haaah~~!" Fate melted, she felt it, the breath of her Nanoha, trying to touch and feel any part she desired. She moaned loudly as she felt her love press farther downwards, licking her navel, farther down, brushing her tongue on her pubic hair … and finally Fate could feel and see Nanoha's heavy breathing above her own flower. She decorated it a little with pieces of banana.

Nanoha bit down on the sweet treat while Fate screamed in pleasure. Eating the pieces while biting down on the outer shell of her love's flower invoked a preciluar par of her heart. Sweet juices were released and a little large revealed itself with each bite. She spread Fate's legs farther apart, spreading the flower open. Saliva was dripping from her mouth. She wanted to lick it, feel it, to contain her Fate inside her mouth. And so she did.

She kissed the bud, engulfing it with her mouth, feeling it throb and bit it lightly. Fate pressed her hand onto auburn tresses, inching Nanoha to go on. But the blond didn't remain still. Though intense waves of pleasure were driving through her body, she still had the strength to lean forward and grasped her love's bum tightly.

Said girl yelped when she felt the rough touch, her own flower burning with the desire for intimacy and love. Nanoha felt electric surges stirring her treasure when she felt wet kisses on her back. Fate slowly trailed sensual kisses and licks on the small of Nanoha's back. _"Na~no~haaah!" _she moaned each time Nanoha took her inside that delicious mouth wholesome. Entering and moving around vigorously with her tongue, tasting and french kissing the blond's treasure. Neither could hold it any longer.

Nanoh felt moistness entering her mouth through her lovers flower, moaning blissfully as she knew once again how her Fate tasted. And as if everything the blond did and felt was transmitted to her, her desire for more overcame her.

More time.

More love.

She never wanted to stop, she wanted to keep loving her Fate. Though said blond had other plans.

Her release was still present in her system and Nanoha still had to stop entering her flower or the second one would follow shortly … thought that was probably what she was after … Fate smiled because she knew her wife missed her as much as and showed it especially this way … but that doesn't mean Nanoha earned herself the right to do as she pleased.

She pulled Nanoha's complete lower body upwards, intentionally pressing her lover's upper body against the floor- she wouldn't allow Nanoha to have with her body all the time - and began to lick her love's privates vigorously once again. Gently tracing a path around the outer shell of Nanoha's forbidden entry and following the line to her treasure, licking around the hardened bud before biting down. Her auburn haired love mimiced the action and entered/wriggled inside Fate's treasure as good as she could in this position. Both were highly aroused and it didn't take them long to loose balance and fell to the side. Laying on the round both breathed heavily, but they couldn't stop.

Their arms extened towards he others wais. Fingers running amok on sensitive skin. Backs arching, knees bulking. Lips, fingers, tongues. It din't take much for them to release together.

"Na-Nanoha~!"the blond sung pulling Nanoha up and hugged her tightly. "Fa-te-chan~!" the auburn haired girl returned the intimate gesture "I missed you so much" Fate smiled _Nanoha finally returned to be herself _she thought until she felt the hardened peaks of Nanoha's chest probing her own "I'm home" she said happily.

"Welcome home"

The end …

…

…

…

…

As if! It still continues!

…

"Na, you still want to go?" the blond gently whispers into her ear, causing shivers to run through her spine. Nanoha huskily whispered back "Yes, I want to become one ..." kissing her love's ear lobe. She positioned one of her legs above Fate's snaking it around her waist while the other went underneath the blond's other leg. She hugged the blond's was it with both legs, somehow, tightly and brought their centers together firmly. Nanoha arched her back upon the impact and the electrical friction.

Her eyes shut tight and her chest heaved, Nanoha tried to sit up more but failed. And before her arms could fail her Fate snaked both of her own around Nanoha's back and pulled the girl closer, and so that her wife could rest against her taller frame.

"Are you okay?" the blond gently asked her. Humming in reply she said "Hm! I'm just a little tiered and really really happy that my Fate-chan is back … I think I overdid it little though." embracing Ffate's neck. She received a questioning glance but smiled "Please go on." Nanoha sung, which instantly turned into moaning as the blond bumped their centers against each other. The small erected buds of their flowers were constantly connected, dancing, kissing. Nanoha felt each motion the blond did. She felt how they slowly settled into a rhythm. She felt her bosom rapidly hammering against the blond's, causing her peaks to begin an erected dance with the her Fate's. Her lower lips widened as her love's flower pressed itself more firmly into her. She felt how each bodily limitation was pulled apart. They were touching and fusing. Her auburn hair was a mess as she clung desperately onto the blond's shoulder. Words of love were spoken and thrown into the room with each passing second in which their naked flesh fused together. Nanoha did no longer know where her body ended and Fate's began so intense was the contact between their bodies.

Kisses, hugs gentle words of love and moan escaped their mouths as they slowly reached their peak together.

"Fate-chan! Fate-chan! Fate-chan!"

"Nanoha! My Nanoha!"

With one last thrust both of them reached the highest high.

It felt like they melted.

Softly and still sensitive, they pressed together more firmly as the two lovers stared into the others eyes lovingly. Na words were needed.

Later that day, around evening and after their intense love making in the shower, both Nanoha ad Fate went back to the RF 6 office for redemption. But after looking round and not finding the accused doctor the **Fallen Angel **and her lover went to their commanders office room "Aaa~hh" but stopped instantly before the door.

Burgundy eyes wandered to the confused and embarrassed lilac-blue ones of her love. The blond wondered if the auburn haired one knew of Hayate's new relationship, reconsidering that thought she herself was probably the only one who…_Now that I think about it … How did they replace the door? _Reluctantly she opened the iron door … only to see Curren Hückebein feeding cake to an in a raccoon costume dressed Hayate.

...

...  
>...<p>

After the initial shock died down, with explaining the situation(As good and inexplecite as possible) to Nanoha, they eventually sit down and discussed the matter of beating up Shamal, but ended up in something else.

"**Eeeeh! You're kidding!"** Hayate and Curren screamed at the same time.

"But it's true," Nanoha replied " I was only so down because Fate-chan was off … and ..." she trailed off reddening significantly until Fate went on "Because of our bet she had to do as I want, especially when we talked over the phone, which by the way was telephone ex." Fate finished also reddening but not as deep a shade as Nanoha was now.

The two across from them on the other couch only linked and gaped "S-so-"

"-Wh-What about-"

"-the fifth-fold Starlight-"

"-Breaker?" Curren and Hayate asked, completing the others sentences.

"Oi! Oi! Please think about it for a bit!" Fate demanded pulling her wife into her lap and hugged her around the waist,while laying her head onto her love's shoulder "Since I'm living together with this angel" kissing Nanoha's nape gently, making the auburn haired girl laugh "Ad encountering the Starlight more than a thousand times a month, you would expect of me to be at least be able to stop it, right`"

The questioned twp paled, scooping closer to each other in fear "S-s-So there is a method?" Hayate decided to ask.

"Of corse there is" the frightened pair's faces instantly brightened " But even if I tell you, it wouldn't work-"

"And why is that?" Curren asked this time.

"I it only works if you had the same amount of experience an more so my physics." Fate finished as well as the other pair's lives. Nanoha laughed softly at the on going conversation around her "But still, those pills actually forced us to acknowledge our inner desires when we came across the one we truly love." she said, not noticing that Hayate and Curren blushed madly.

Embarrassed they looked into the others eyes "Seems like we- … " until they were interrupted by a certain short cut blond haired doctor walking inside the room screaming:

"Hiii~! I can finally announce that the Young-Old-True-Love Story-Pills are working! And I hereby introduce the first successes!"

The unwanted intruder/prey announced in the office, not noticing that a vein popped on both Fate and Curren. With her were a pinkette and a silvery blue haired one right behind her.

Suddenly the short haired blond felt a shiver traveling through her back. Her blood froze solid upon the threatening and menacing women now standing before her "S-So I was right about Nanoha-san's…condition…" that didn't stop neither Fate nor Curren from approaching her further "Wait is that Curren Hückebein?!" But the blond's attempt of distracting them failed…

Meanwhile Signum and Rein walked past the two angered woman, to Shamal's dismay, and greeted them their Meister and Nanoha "G-good evening" both said.

The burgundy eyed blond and the dark blue haired criminal readied their blades, which materialized in their hands through a silent command, **"Do you know" **both said in inhumanly angry voices **"just what hardships my dear had to suffer because of you?!" **but the doctor just back up against the wall of the office…

"B-But, hey…now everyone's together and happy , and we-" she quickly teleported elsewhere.

"Which direction?" Curren asked.

"She's at the entrance, she can't keep up with all the short teleports for a while" Fate said and both warriors ran at full speed after their prey (though Curren had difficulty keeping up with Fate's normal speed).

"Never expected those two working together" Signum admitted.

"And **I** never thought you and Rein would be _together_" Hayate said in a tender voice as her knight and her Union device got flustered. She smiled gently:

"_Congratulation. You two are really cute together."_

… …

After some time the world as it was in disray for so long quickly settled down. Life went on as usual.

Hayate and Curren started some kind of secret relationship (given their standings as General and Wanted Criminal) after the whole ordeal with the shrinking pills while Signum and Rein, as a surprise for many, came into the open.

Shamal was found several days later, hung upside down with a rope tied around her ankles at a tree.

And just a few weeks later:

"W-well…how is it?" Fate asked her wife nervously as both stared at the stick in Nanoha's hand.

"It …we…" she stammered "I-I'm pregnant!"

It looked like the pills had yet another effect, considering that they were still samples and Nanoha was yet an other test subject…but the blond couldn't care less, because she lost consciousness.

The End?

… … …

Wow this actually turned out longer than planned...Well what can I say :

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you will read and review this little piece even if It turned out to be ...you know... well I'm back and I will update stories as long as I get enough reviews for everything!

Oh and by the way, the next part of this serious could/might be pregnant Nanoha getting especially hungry ;D

Also I apologize for all of you who wanted to see HayaVita, but since we were looking for a prince for Hayate and with Reinforce I honorary leaving behind her legacy, the only other option was someone who was badass and is most likely the rival of Hayate: Hence I introduce Curren Hückebein(a cosplay maniac like Hayate by the way XD) as the potential love interest for Hayate Yagami (though I already introduced it in Just How Much I Love You)

Oh and I promise that I will update: **Just How Much I Love You**; **My Nine Year Old Wife**; **Vivio's Happy Family Life**; **My Lucky Night with my Hime** and **FirstS** in the following weeks and months as long as long as I get many reviews for each new chapter I update XD

See ya in the next one

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
